A Night for Two
by Ayyren
Summary: The second Snoggletog comes around the Island of Berk since Hiccup and Toothless were best friends, who are pleasently surprised by the gift of Stoick. A Snoggletog they will surely remember. Mostly a drabble from me about a night spent only by the two of them, strengthening their Bond. First Fanfic so far, still hope you like it. Contains slight, very slight Hiccup x Toothless.


_A Night for Two_

Authors Note: This is a first for me. I have been reading _waaay_ to many fanfics lately, especially searching for Toothless and Hiccup bond fanfictions. I have read too many already and always felt that there were way too little good moments between them. So, here we are. In this little Collection of one-shots, I will go over various different scenarios which seem/ed likely for me to happen between the two. This is going to be very light hearted, very warm kind of Fanfiction, without sexual stuff though. Sorry to disappoint you with that. So, if you ever feel down and have the need to get your mood back up, I hope this can help you. Without further ado, here we go into the First Scene!

 _This scene is about 2 Years after the first movie._

Toothless and I were soaring above the village as we did so often in the days before Snoggletog (The Vikings equivalent of Christmas for us). It is a full week event and is celebrated by the whole village. Everyone helps in decorating the Village with all sorts of accessories and neat little presents for the younger Vikings of the Population. The Snow that settles in at around the date of Snoggletog helps to enhance the whole experience too. The Clouds hung low, making it difficult to have a nice flight while maintaining a good distance away from the Hills and cliffs of Berk. Though the pair of us have gone through much worse than this Kindergarten kind of flight. The chilly breeze and the snowstorm that approached from East of Berk though changed our minds.

I leaned down to his Ears and whispered to him.

"Hey buddy, I think we should get down to the ground before the Storm hits the Village, this would get ugly otherwise." The Great Reptile glanced up to me with his Emerald Colored eyes and with a nod he-, we corrected our flight path down to Berk. The Winds got rapidly sharper, the Vision clearer and the Village bigger, turning from an Ant Village from a distance into a fully-fledged version of my home Village. The Stirrup with my Metal leg attached to, in sync with the dragon switching positions when needed, making our way down to Berk, eyes fixated on our house up above the rest of the community. In a mere few moments we landed right in front of our door, snow being launched, pulverized, in the Air by the Great Night Fury's Wings. Now feeling the cold holding a tight grasp on me, my breath visible in front of me, the need to get into the house getting bigger by the Second and before I could even move a finger, the door suddenly flung wide open, like it read my Mind in that very moment. I was greeted by my Father, Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe, his big red braided beard hanging down from his chin and lower Cheeks. His Eyes staring down at me, questioning without saying a word as to why I was still standing outside in the Cold.

"Come on in, you look like your freezing." His voice boomed through the dense snowfall, even if there was a blizzard outside his voice would have been heard for multiple yards. Without the need for another invitation I headed inside, past my Dad and closely followed by my fellow Dragon, Toothless.

The fire in the main Room was blistering, hinting that it was just freshly lit up. I figured that Dad just got home from helping preparing the festival that will happen next week. The warmth of the Room wrapping me in a tight blanket of warmth and comfort, dragging me towards the fire, wanting to share its warmth and hospitality with it. I wanted to give in to the feeling, wanting the share it's presence and the warmth. Then, Stoick began talking to me while I slowly walked over to the fire pit and sat down in front of it.

"Hiccup, son. You know as well as I do that next week there is going to be the Snoggletog celebration." At this point I was about to expect the usual 'do this and get presents for person xy'. But nonetheless I kept listening.

"So, as the chief of our tribe, I am in command about everything that is happening on this Island of ours. You, Hiccup, have done your part of chiefing this Village, and you should be rewarded for that." He paused, sitting down on the Opposite site of the Fire, watching me through the blistering flames, with Toothless lying by my side, keeping his Eyes fixated on the controlled flame of the fire pit. I was actually quite excited for my present. It had to be something special. At last I hoped it was. Just as I finished that thought he continued with his low voice, pouring with authority and pride.

"I arranged everything in the last couple of weeks with the rest of the Village, and I want you two to enjoy Snoggletog alone. My Present to you, my Son Hiccup, and you, Toothless, is that you are free of your chores through the time of Snoggletog. You are free to go wherever you want to go. Happy Snoggletog my Son." Dad finished the last sentence with a little sob and hmpfed. I was completely taken aback by this, as was Toothless. He listened through the whole thing and his Eyes shined even brighter, Ears perked straight up, with him realizing what Stoick had just given them. Something Toothless wanted to do ever since the daily chores have dramatically increased in length and intensity. On the other side, Hiccup was awestruck by this. His Mind being absorbed by all the Possible things he and Toothless could do out there in the Wild again, like they had started their Journey more than Two years ago. Eventually he got up and slowly walked over to his Dad, who was standing again and hugged him tightly, nearly crying in Joy.

"Thank you dad, this is seriously the best gift you could have given us. Thank You so much Dad!" I cried in joy with Toothless joining in and rubbed his Nose between me and my Dad.

My Dad, although known for being a Hard Shell to crack open, his soft side had shown out just at the right time. He sobbed a little, knowing that I would gladly take his gift and knowing already that I won't be there for most of Snoggletog.

Toothless was as Happy as always, maybe this time a little more ecstatic than normally, liking my Face all over and pouring ounce after ounce of slobber over me with that Goofy, gummy smile he learned to imitate right after our First meeting in the Cove. The moment continued on, no one from us wanting to break the moment of peace and happiness. Eventually, time took his toll on all of us and we began Yawning in Unison, which we laughed after it from the pure coincidence.

Thanking my Dad on more time, Toothless and I were strolling up the Stairs to our Bedroom. Thoughts running through my Head. Many of them circling around the fact at what an Amazing Gift my Dad got me, and many more gravitating around what to do in our Time alone. Just me and Toothless. Oh Thor Thank You for this.

As we made past the Door to my Room Toothless walked straight for his Stone slab and lighted it on fire to make himself a comfortable sleeping place. I on the other Hand was walking over to my Bed, the bed sheets neatly laid out and the Cushion perfectly placed, I sat down on the right Edge of it and looked over to my fellow Dragon. He crisscrossed his Paws and rested his Head onto it, keeping one Eye open, staring towards me with that all around Happy look. My thoughts drifted off yet again.

" _What about the others though_?" I wondered in my Head. " _I guess I could tell dad that I would return on Saturday Night and get the presents for them too. I guess that could work._ " Now being sure that this Idea sounded reasonable enough, I nodded to myself in approval and laid my Eyes on my Black Scaled Friend again. His glare now supported by Two Emerald Green Eyes, pupils round as the Sun in the middle of day. He told me without saying a Word or growling in any sort or way that he was as excited as I was. I felt the urge to pet him, to show him my feelings that were as ecstatic as his were. So after a few more moments of consideration I got up from my Bed and slowly walked over to him, gently transforming my two legged effort of moving into a crawl on all fours, creeping ever so slowly towards him. His eyes quite literally spoke with me, telling me 'what-are-you-doing?!' sort of way. I chuckled at his expression and laid down flat on my belly right in front of him, my stare glued to his Eyes.

The minutes came flying by and past, the silence soothing on my heart, and I could tell on his too. After a few more moments I began whispering to him.

"Toothless, my buddy. I am as excited as you are. It's still a few days till Snoggletog starts, so how about this. In the last couple of days we will continue like always, but more cherish than usual, and on the last Afternoon we will wave goodbye to everyone who is important to us. I want to head out of Town at the first sight of the Sun over the Horizon. What do you think about that Toothless?" I asked back as I could see it in his Eyes that he was thinking, inclined to hear his Two Cents.

I shouldn't have been too surprised with the answer. A big lick over my Face with his tongue, followed by a few moments of purring and cooing at me. I laughed a little and then rubbed his globber off me, my eyes being able to see again and the first thing I saw was the big, goofy smile of my black-scaled friend. I patted him approvingly back on his Head and scratched him on his Favorite place right under his Jaw and behind his Left Ear, sending him into a blissful dream. I watched him being taken away into the worlds of Dragon dreams and smiled at him.

"May your dreams be as wondrous as you are, my fellow best friend. Good night Toothless."

I carefully got back up and slowly walked back to my bed, the wooden Beams under me crunching under my weight, the ceiling having a hard time keeping the Snow and the blizzard at bay. I quickly snug under my bed sheets and drove slowly to sleep, noticing how cold it was even with a thick blanket all around me. I thought a little about it, but in the end shrugged it off to something though Vikings had to go through.

…A Few days later...

"Toothless I can't see where we're going. You have to guide me, I trust you my friend." I bellowed to my Dragon under me within the Blizzard that seemed to have settled at Berk for staying through the Winter season.

I only felt a little nod of approval from under me and I took that as a signal to start concentrating on what my Dragon was doing so I could adjust the Artificial Tailfin accordingly. The Wind was harsh, the cold of the Snow and little Ice particle unsettling. I really started to hope that we could find a suitable place for our Camp right around now at best, because even though I wore everything that I own that should keep the cold away, I was slowly losing control over certain body parts, which really started to worry me. It didn't took long until I started to shiver in rhythm with the Wind pressing at my Body and clothes. Toothless seemed to notice that and began descending towards whatever Island we were flying close to.

"We just need a place with shelter, like a cave for example, that's it."

The Dragon under me didn't respond to my saying, but I knew he was concentrating on getting us down safely. Descending through the Air quickly, the Stirrup controlled by me, but moving along the Dragons movements from below. The Air started to get Warmer again, though not by much, but still noticeable. The warming Air around me didn't do me a favor though, as my outfit was covered in Snow and Ice and anything warmer than freezing temperatures would soak me to my bones, which would increase the likeliness of me freezing to death. A Sudden Roar under me reminded me of something. I still had Toothless with me. And I knew that Hell would have to freeze before I would die near his Presence. I never really minded his Protectiveness over me, as I was in no condition to hold my own in a Fair fight, so having the most elusive of all Dragons at my side was always a plus. Though sooner or later I knew I had to buckle up and get myself fit for chiefing and holding my own in a fight, fair or unfair. But those thoughts were pushed aside into the far back of my Mind as soon as the sight cleared and I could see far again.

The Ocean under me, the white from the foam of the Deep Blue colored waves, crashing at one another in a thunderous sound, the Wind around me howling like a pack of Wolfes hunting for its prey. I knew I wouldn't survive this for long so I glanced down, past my Dragon and onto the Sea.

"There! An Island!" I screamed in Joy as I saw a remote little Island not too far from us away. I pointed towards it and Toothless quickly followed the direction I was pointing at and roared in excitement as he began to speed up again to get there faster. Time literally flew by as we came closer to the Island by the Second, leaning in close to the Over-sized reptile with Wings to improve our Aerodynamics. The colors came back to me quite rapidly I might want to add. For having to look out into the white for hours made you appreciate the colors of the Forest so much more. Even though that particular forest wasn't much bigger than the cove where Toothless and I first bonded. Those memories I will never forget.

Reality then started to have its toll on my Body as I felt my Body temperature decrease as we lowered in Altitude. I didn't even needed to look down to know that my Dragon was really starting to get worried about my wellbeing. Raised to be though Viking, I rubbed his Neck reassuringly, trying to force a smile onto me to show him everything was alright. But the reaction from Toothless was the complete opposite I was hoping to achieve. He was starting to look terrified, probably because of the near blue color of my Lips and Face, I figured. Who was I to fool though anyway? Of course he would pick up on any slight movement I did on him anyway. I, quite literally, couldn't lie to him. Not even when I tried. Those deep Green Eyes were always seeing the truth, even though when I tried to cover it up so he wouldn't need to worry about me.

"Who am I to fool here?" I asked myself in a voice that was even lower than a whisper and even I couldn't tell if I actually said it, I only knew I tried so.

Without another moment to waste on my thoughts and inner monologue Toothless landed on the Island we made out just a few minutes ago. His Paws dug deep into the snow, the Ends of his Wings dragging along in the Snow. His ears perked up vertically, his Eyes scanning the Area for a possible location for a shelter. I wanted to help. I wanted to make myself useful in this endeavor, but as soon as I made the hints of moving off from him, I heard a low growl rise up from the throat of the oversized crossbreed of a Bat and a Cat, telling me subtly that I don't even try to hop of from him in the state I was in. I couldn't do anything else than follow his order as I sat back on the saddle, hoping the Gods of this Blizzard would start to show mercy to my weak body. But the Blizzard made no hint to show that its slowing down. The thoughts became thicker and unreadable as time went on.

Toothless then suddenly started walking forward, keeping his Eyes straight towards a…a Hill! There must be a Cave or something along those lines there! I felt the Night Fury under me get excited as soon as he saw the hollow Part of the Hill exposed to them, just the right size for him and his Rider and Buddy. I picked up on the excitement as soon as I made the structure out and felt reenergized. My Buddy picked up on that and made no hesitation to sprint now, to get his Rider and Buddy to safe shelter. The Snow flocks, when standing still, falling down so gracefully in the Winter season in this part of the World, now started to bombard me with their coldness so bitter I only wanted to feel heat, perhaps letting Toothless light me on fire so I could feel warmer again. I chuckled at that thought as I realized that my Dragon was waiting for me to get back off him. Glad that Toothless grew patient around me, I slid of off him, only to realize how cold, weak and stiff my leg muscles have gone now. Just as I was to fall onto the Hard floor of this hollow part of the Hill, a Black, spade-shaped Head catch me in my fall. I was more than Happy to know who this Head belonged to, and couldn't help but smile broadly as I was lifted up again, getting my chance to nod in appreciation as I stared into the Emerald Eyes of my Night Fury.

 _I won't let you fall_.

The moment continued on as Toothless broke the stare and ran outside again. I, baffled by his actions could only watch him run away. My legs were too cold to run, to tired anyway too, being too much out of action since my last big ride with Toothless. My throat not even letting me whisper to myself as to why he was running away. My Throat only allowed for breathing in Air, as for everything else my Throat was way too cold and my vocal cords were feeling like icicles to me. But my worries were cast away as soon as I saw the familiar black dragon remerge from the Cove sized Forest with a big tree in his mouth, neatly having broken off its canopy and branches in a mere few moments. In the next moment I knew why he left, though my Mind still a little slow to Process everything as fast as I would normally can. He dragged the Tree back to the Cave, looking oddly familiar, like Hiccup remembered there was a similar situation a few Years ago, but among the hailing blizzard outside he couldn't be bothered to dwell into more of his fond memories with his Dragon. Now was the time for survival, and not much more.

I moved away as far as my cold legs could carry me to make Room in the Hollow Hill, to let Toothless drag his Trophy of sorts in. He neatly laid it down in front of the Cave, using his Purple Haze of Flame to light it on Fire. I watched in awe as the freshly ripped out Firewood burned in a crisping Orange and red, giving so much warmth I wanted to straight up hug and burn with it. But before I could even move my frosted legs I felt something push me slowly towards the flames. _Thor, is it you?_

No, of course it wasn't Thor, but nearly as holy to me anyway. My Dragon slowly nudged and pushed me towards the flame, and without any sign of Hesitation or resistant's I went along him and used my stiffened legs as much as they allowed me to. Closer and closer the flames gradually raised in heat, already starting to dry my wet clothes, my bones too I might add.

Just a few Yards away from the fire, the pushing stopped and felt the familiar power disappear from my back. Nearly falling back because of the removal of the weight, I stumbled backwards a few inches until the Night Fury's Head was back there again, helping to keep my Balance and preventing me to fall, again. I felt so helpless, so vun- no. I didn't felt vulnerable, but cold, useless, helpless but above all I didn't felt vulnerable. There was a simple and very good reason who let me feel save all the time. I didn't needed to question him to watch over me, because he was already at it again.

Toothless was always there, watching my back…in this Case, quite literally.

Next, I felt him settle down behind me, his Head moving around my waist to my right, crooning and purring as he smiled at me, clearly showing his pride of helping me feeling warm and comfortable again. I smiled back, the ends of my mouth pointing so far upward that some people would think my mouth would rip into pieces. My right arm and hand followed in command of my Brain and carefully settled on Toothless Head, resting there and rubbing and patting my friend ever so gently and lovingly.

I then applied more pressure to my hand and slowly got myself down, carefully leaning against my buddy who's purring helped me all the while down. Finally on touchdown I rested my back against his neck and shoulders, smiling broadly at him.

"Thank You Buddy, you are more worth than any word in this wide world existing." I whispered to him, keeping my voice low and honest.

In response, the crooning and low whimper I could only make out as _So you are to me, you're welcome._

After this ordeal settled, I settled too. My outer clothes soaked beyond any reasonable point to let it on, so I pulled them up and threw them closer to the fire, but still far away to let them not get burned. Immediately, as soon as I only had my under Pants and Green flying gear tunic on, I could feel the warmth of the fire disappear in the contrast of the amount of heat and affection I got from Toothless. It was almost blood boiling different, of how much more heat and warmth I received from my Best Friend. But this blissful moment disappeared to fast as the blizzard still had a say in this train of thought, reminding me of its presence outside, the chilly breeze freezing me again.

A low whimper to my right was the next thing my mind could process. I dragged my stare towards the reflection of my own in Dragon form, watching me back with so much concern it boarded to worry. I could read it in his eyes, that if I would just rest against his Shoulder and neck I wouldn't make it through the night, and he knew. And I knew that he wouldn't let me freeze to death. I figured I would have to sleep a lot closer to the fire to make it through the night without freezing, seeing this as the only feasible option in that very moment.

 _I won't let you freeze._

Then it struck me. Toothless had an Idea, and I could read that idea so well in his Eyes it shocked me to my soul. Without even breaking the stare, I felt something move behind me, the fact I didn't knew what exactly was going on worried me a slight bit, but soon knew what was going on. I peeked around my shoulder to see that Toothless had moved his left Wing up, revealing his most vulnerable parts of his Body. His Belly, Arms, Legs and Paws. The right Wing pressed to the ground to not disturb this View. I refocused my view on the Dragons Green Eyes, seeing the invitation of a special night's sleep in his Eyes. An invitation I would gladly accept.

I didn't even needed to start contemplating about this. This were a Dragons most vulnerable body parts, exposed purposely to me for a holding and sleeping place, perfectly sized for me. Just at the sight I got haunting flashbacks to mere memories dating back to about 2 years ago, haunting me still to this very day. The Story my father had told me enough times, about me being held tight to my Dragon after the final and deadly explosion of the Red Death. I wouldn't be on this World if it wasn't for Toothless, so I had no reason the give those memories a mere nod in my Mind before continuing on.

I broke the Stare with the Dragon and slowly moved myself downwards, carefully aligning my Body to his, extremely careful to not accidently hurt his delicate wings with my relatively sharp Human appendages and prosthesis. He watched me all the while, puffing one or two warm breaths between my tries of movement towards his body, seemingly growing impatient.

Then, without further warning, I got grabbed by two strong Black Paws, dragging me back. Making no whimp or anything showing weakness I let myself get aligned and pressed against muscles so powerful who could beat an entire mead hall filled with muscles packed Vikings with ease. I closed my eyes, taking in the sensations. I could clearly hear his heartbeat now. A rather slow but Strong thump every Second or so, definitely slower than my heartbeat, but a plenty times stronger than mine. The other inner guts doing the work as I figured slowly but surely, but nothing else could catch all my interest as this Strong thumping Organ.

Meanwhile, my lower waist and legs got entangled in Draconic counterparts of my own, only being about Twenty times more powerful than my poor copy, keeping my lower half secure in place. His Arms were each placed alongside my Head, his right Arm located just right of my neck, supporting my upper body from falling to the ground, even if this distance was only a mere few inches. His Arm ended at roughly were my Elbows of my Arms Ended in terms of covered distance from the top of my Head. The same placement received the left Arm and Paw, only to the left of me though. Finalizing this description in my Head, I took the chance to look down at me, to the right and left, feeling and looking like I was secure for whatever the world would throw at me. Just then I actually picked up on the amount of little details my Friends arms had inherited, the subtle colored marks and scales, the amount of Muscles and raw strength bewildered me. Just the sheer fact of a Dragon his capabilities was willingly able to use this sheer raw potential to do something as tender and caring as holding this little human that was me, safe to his belly. I let those thoughts continue to move on, as I noticed my face must have gone blank at my thoughts, but not enough absent to notice that the Dragons delicate Wings were starting to wrap around me one by one.

The delicate membrane carefully extending, stretching to make the wrapping easier for the Dragon to achieve. Slowly darkening my Vision, the sight of the crackling fire that was once in front of me fading away in the Shadow of my Friends Big, Bat like wings. The firm grip of the Arms and Paws holding me securely in place, and subtly letting me witness the sheer complexity of this breathing, caring being. The moments passed on as my Vision was cut of pretty much entirely, until the stretching stopped and I could still make out the ruff borderline of the fire crackling away a few yards in front of me. I was not completely cut off from the outer world, just concealed to a certain degree. My thoughts slowly started to run in circles, and before that could get out of hand, I felt a black, soft something touch the top of my Hairy Head, huffing and puffing warm Air at me. I immediately canceled all my thoughts and ordered my neck to arch my Head towards the origin of that touch. And not to my surprise, I was greeted once more by my Draconic reflection, now looking in a weird way.

I tried to find the words for this sight, but much didn't form in my muffled mind. The only word I could come up with that described the look on my buddy's face was…content. He was looking content. Like having me this close, secure and safe from any harm in the world was more than enough for him. I couldn't really blame him, as only spending time with Toothless was more than enough to let me feel alive and happy. So I guessed this was a reveal of his passively protective side. A show of loyalty, compassion and Protectiveness. I tried to free one of my Arms in order to reach up to him, pet him, rub him and stroke on one of his Favorite spots under his chin, to show him what this all meant to me. I wiggled my right arm free without much resistant's from the other party and reached up to him. Before I could do anything useful with my Hand I only saw him closing his Eyes and slowly leaning in to my Open Hand, carefully nuzzling it and purring so softly at me that he could be mistaken with a Giant, Lizard like Kitten. This wasn't the so called "Unholy offspring of Lightning and death itself", this was a caring, intelligent and loyal Partner and friend, who was brainwashed to keep attacking my Village until I-….i shot him down.

The last few thoughts were stuck in my Mind. Repeating themselves over and over again to haunt me. I originally did this to him. I was the cause of all this. But would I still need to blame myself for something we agreed on was the best fate we could have gotten?

I knew from previous times were we could enjoy company for ourselves, especially in the beginning after we brought that Red death down, that I was still feeling sick to my stomach every time I thought about having shot Toothless down that very special night. But every time I was about to cry myself to the ground I got picked up by him and every time I looked into his Eyes, I could tell he didn't forget about it, but he accepted it, and was more than happy with the outcomes. I didn't made that up in my Mind. Every time I talked about those events, he always came up to me and brushed his head affectional to my Chest and purred, wanting to calm me down and sooth my inner Pain wanting to tell me everything was alright and good. It was and still is a little difficult for me to accept this, but I want to accept it. Not only in the name of my very sanity, but also for Toothless. He always comforted me when my thoughts were running into the same circles all over again, wanting to throw me into an endless hole of self-pity and sadness. Thankfully though, I always had the very reason as to why I haven't gone insane yet, at my side.

The low and powerful purr of my friend then brought me back to my senses and I couldn't help but smile at him. My Stare met his. His Head still nuzzled my Hand, feeling the rough Texture of his Hide, mixed in with freckles of Black Scales. Puffing a few more breaths of Warm Air at my Face and I now felt warm again. Nothing was hinting my Brain that my body was cold. Everything was fine again and all thanks to my caring friend.

Suddenly a thought flashed through my Mind. I already knew how much Toothless cared for me. It was more than obvious to me and no one else even tried to Question that Toothless was _my_ Dragon and I was _his_ Viking, but does that mean Toothless is _my_ _Slave_ of sorts?

Whispering to myself quietly.

"No, why should I even consider that? What has gotten into me?!" It must be the cold that had gotten to my Brain and was still affecting it. Otherwise I couldn't quite grasp why I ever should consider my….my Dragon to be my….slave. What? No!

Toothless is not my slave, even though Humans in general consider those who serve one as a slave, but Toothless wasn't my slave, he was my Friend, the very reason I am still alive to this very Night. And above all else, I was helping him too. If it wasn't for me…he would have still have his Tail fin…but, I made up for it! He can still fly, even though I have to be with him all the time, which I never minded, like at all. But did he? I never really questioned it that precisely. I knew he forgave me for shooting him down that very Night, but…could I forgive myself? I know, it has been way to long ago already to make this Question relevant again, but it still weighed on me, even though I never really showed it to anyone, let alone Toothless. So, let's just get all the facts straight. I crippled a Night Fury, but helped him again to fly and got a friend in addition. So I really shouldn't hold a grudge against myself really. The odds are against me, even the very dragon who I hurt forgave me, so I should follow suit. But I had to make sure, just to be One Hundred Per-cent sure…

"Toothless. My friend, I'm in a debate with myself right now…uhm, I want to ask you som-….thing…Toothless?". My voice drifted away as I suddenly found myself very confused by the look I got from my Night Fury copy of myself. It was a special look, a look I haven't seen on my friends Face. It was a gaze of knowing, like he exactly knew what I have been thinking about the last couple of Minutes, and the gaze had something else in it. An encouraging nod and look of understanding. He somehow knew what I mentally was going through, which I had no idea how he could, maybe that bond had more to it than I think it has, and he encouraged me to go through with it and accept what should have been accepted a long time ago. So I let go of the grudge against my own and simultaneously let go of myself and drifted away into the realm of sleep, accompanied by the constant beat of Toothless heart and his caring purring, being held close to his warmth radiating body.

So the pair was now lying together in this Cave on a lone Island out in the Ocean of the northern hemisphere and they were as content as a Human and a Dragon could be. Toothless tried to curl a little further in to make himself more comfortable and hoped his actions would do the same to his Human. Dragons were naturally possessive about things they thought belonged to them. So was Hiccup to Toothless. Toothless was very fond of his Boy and had no problem of calling Hiccup _his_. Unlike his Human. Toothless himself couldn't quite grasp why Hiccup was feeling so ill about calling Toothless _his_. It may have been something deeply rooted into the Human mind and that was affecting him. At least that was it what Toothless could pick up from his Humans thoughts. Hiccup explained it to himself in his thoughts and Toothless picked that up. Toothless still though couldn't quite understand as to why the thought made his Human feel so bad, but he decided a long time ago that he would do _anything_ to make his Human better again, as he did for him, so he encouraged his Human to go through with that train of thought and accepted what was accepted by the other party a long time ago.

Toothless himself thought this was kind of ridiculous to spend so much thought and bitterness on such a topic, but he guessed he himself still had a lot to learn about his Human and Humanity itself. He tried to collect his thoughts, trying to form them into words that could be thought. He started with this habit a while ago, while studying his Human before he drifted off into sleep. He would always lay there and thought about everything, over and over again until he was too tired to go further and fell asleep. Toothless guessed when he already got the time, he should maybe try it to, see what happens to the most intelligent Dragon species known to Viking kind.

"Well uhm, am I doing it…right? I don't know. If i-i..i could shar-e my thoughts with my Hic-cup he could he-e-elp me. But I'm st-ill going to try!"

It was a start after all. A Dragon Hatchling isn't able to fly on its first day, so Toothless pleased himself with his bumpy start, knowing that a beginning is at least _a_ beginning.

"I-I know is a ca-a-aring being, I mean how e-else should he be able to-o be-friend me? He is a special Hu-man, and he is _my_ sp-ecial Human."

He didn't really have to put it into words, nor could he even find the words to describe how much he truly cared for this kind of scrawny little Viking of his. In hindsight it nearly bewilders him how much he as a Night Fury, as a Dragon has changed.

If another Dragon would have even tried to contact him 8 Moons ago (2 years in Dragon time), and then had the courage to tell him what his future would look like and what would he do most of the day in the near future, Toothless would first acknowledge to courage the Dragon had, but then blast him of the face of this lone rock in the vast emptiness of their surroundings. But now. Even though he now had a real Tailfin less, he thought to himself, it would have been alright if he had lost both of them if it meant he would still have met Hiccup. This little buggar of a Viking changed his life, in his opinion, to the better. 8 Moons ago he would feel sick to the stomach about all this sentimentalism and compassion feelings, being the young lone ranger of a Dragon in this isolated part of the world.

"I was pre-tty alone back th-en. I ne-e-ever really minded it th-ough. Until…" I met him. I already felt the tiredness numbing my conciseness, this was really a good method to fall asleep quickly. But before I leave the world of the awake…

"Th-is s-s-hould now be as go-o-od as it can be. I will always protect you, _my_ little Viking." Toothless thought as he shifted a little more, holding Hiccup snuggly against his belly and upper chest and started to doze off into the realms of sleep, letting him get enveloped by it, but continuing holding Hiccup, his muscles never fully letting go of him, holding Hiccup like a little Dragon hatchling to an ever so Protective Father.

In this case, it couldn't really get much closer to reality.

 **Authors Note 2:** Oh. My. God. Finally, I got something DONE! And I'm really happy how this turned out. (Currently finishing this at 12pm at night ;_;) Seriously, it's my first attempt at an FanFiction, I tried to stay close-ish to the Characters from the Movie, but also tried to subtly incorporate some of my thought's into it. I hope you like it. There is more to it, of course. I still have a few Ideas for this "series". But don't expect them to follow soon, I have a lot to do in RL and rarely have time to do something like this, but I will still try though!

Always Happy about the People who leave a Comment or Review, you are Awesome!


End file.
